Question de feu
by Fuyuu543
Summary: (Aventures) Ou quand Théo finit par découvrir la vérité sur l'un des mystères qui entourent Bob. [OS]


_Bonsoir à tous ~! Voici mon tout premier OS(un vrai OS) un peu court et un peu délirant. L'idée m'est venue en regardant la rediffusion du premier live d'Aventures durant la rencontre avec Enoch. Au final, après un petit temps d'hésitation, j'ai décidé de le poster ^^(même si je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a bien s'est passé dans ma tête pour avoir une idée pareille). Par contre, j'ai essayé d'écrire ça en restant tout public mais, si jamais vous pensez que je dois changer le rating pour le mettre en M, faîtes moi signe. Je m'excuse aussi pour le résumé un peu pourri(enfin, c'est un peu compliqué d'écrire un résumé sans spoiler le contenu d'OS aussi court) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _Pairing: Théo/Bob_

 _Disclaimer: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, étant la propriété de Mahyar, Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du Grenier._

Shin avait été le premier à se réveiller en cette belle journée d'hiver. Le demi-élémentaire avait quitté son lit de fortune sans un bruit et s'était éloigné du reste du groupe qui dormait encore paisiblement, suivi de près par Eden. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au feu, l'archer récupéra quelques morceaux de bois qui traînaient dans les environs avant de les mettre sur les braises et tenta de rallumer le feu en vain. Finissant par abandonner, le jeune homme décida d'aller à la rivière en attendant que Grunlek se lève et fasse le petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'il puisait de l'eau dans ses mains pour pouvoir se mouiller le visage, Shin remarqua avec surprise que Théo s'était levé et l'avait rejoint pour se débarbouiller un peu, le saluant d'un signe de tête au passage. S'agenouillant près de l'eau, le paladin prit dans l'eau dans sa main et s'éclaboussa un peu le visage avant de prendre de l'eau entre ses mains et de la boire, refaisant ce geste à plusieurs reprises. Puis, son regard finit par se poser sur la rivière qui continuait à couler, une mine amusée apparaissant sur son visage. Dévisageant le paladin pendant quelques instants, l'archer finit par puiser de nouveau de l'eau dans ses mains et se nettoya le visage avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche, observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de son ami

-Ta nuit avec Bob s'est bien passé, on dirait.

Théo se tourna brusquement vers lui à la remarque, surpris, avant qu'une petite rougeur apparaisse sur ses joues. Détournant la tête pour cacher sa honte, il demanda doucement.

-Tu... Tu nous as entendu ?

-Non, absolument pas. Pour tout te dire, Théo, si tu n'avais pas cette mine détendue, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué. Enfin, au moins, Bob arrêtera de se plaindre à propos de votre relation platonique.

Shin eut un petit soupir, se rappelant sans problème de toutes les questions existentielles qu'étaient venus lui poser Bob après que le paladin et lui se soient déclarés, notamment sur l'incapacité de Théo pour «faire évoluer» la situation. D'après le mage, l'inquisiteur était inquiet à propos de quelque chose et n'était pas très d'accord à passer à l'étape suivante dans le couple. Cependant, cette nuit, il avait finalement réussi à convaincre l'inquisiteur.

Le paladin resta silencieux un moment, son regard rivé sur l'eau de la rivière qui ondulait à cause du vent, avant qu'un petit sourire naisse sur ses lèvres. Son expression détendue et ce sourire arrachèrent des frissons à l'archer qui trouvait que Théo était plus effrayant comme ça que quand il arborait son air froid et fier. Détournant les yeux, le demi-élémentaire observa à son tour la rivière qui continuait à couler dans un bruit continu.

-Au moins, je sais ce qui cache derrière le plus grand mystère de Bob maintenant, souffla le paladin plus pour lui-même que pour être entendu.

Manque de chance, les oreilles de Shin perçurent la remarque et il se tourna vers lui, sa curiosité ayant été piquée à vif.

-Tu sais pourquoi il ronfle comme un troll enrhumé ?

Théo cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers l'archer, lui jetant un regard mi-agacé, mi-interrogatif, avant de prendre une mine pensif. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le mage ronflait autant. Encore un mystère à résoudre visiblement.

-Non, pas pour ça.

-Alors, quoi ? S'enquit Shin, se demandant bien quel mystère il s'agissait.

Théo garda le silence un moment, hésitant à partager sa découverte, avant de soupirer. Et d'une voix un peu gêné mais fier de la solution à ce mystère qui l'avait bloqué pendant un très long moment, il déclara.

-Contrairement aux rumeurs que j'ai entendu de son père, Bob n'a pas pris feu durant l'acte cette nuit.


End file.
